Curse of the Black Rose
by Tealover1999
Summary: The roguish yet charming and witty Captain Arthur Kirkland sets out to find his ship, the Black Rose, after the flirtatious Frenchman Captain Francis Bonnefoy stole it from him. Meanwhile Alfred F. Jones attempts to win the heart of Mr. Kiku Honda, but will these two problems cause more as the people meet? K/T Fruk, Ameripan, Spamano later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kiku sighed as yet another nightmare plagued his thoughts and dreams. The day he saved a small boy that had been floating over board. His name was Alfred F. Jones.

Kiku stood at the helm of the boat and felt the gentle sway of the wooden boat through his feet. Surprisingly, he didn't get motion sickness from the movement, though he bet when he got back on land that the stillness of the land not moving would take a long time to get used to. Kiku sighed softly as he smelt the salty see air, which calmed his senses somewhat as he began to sing a song he had heard other people on the ship sing many a time, mainly when they had too much rum to drink.  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." He continued to sing softly until a man behind him grabbed his shoulder with quite a force. Kiku squeaked as the man gave him a look of disapproval.  
"You shouldn't be singing songs like that in these waters eh." Kiku looked at the man who had a kind looking exterior and the voice to match, he only looked around sixteen seventeen, however, he looked as though he knew what he was talking about.

Kiku gave him a puzzled expression.  
"Why?" He looked out to sea and Kiku copied squinting a little and listened to what the man had to say.  
"Pirates roam these waters eh. It's bad luck to sing about them, you might even attract their attention eh...So be careful..." Kiku nodded and took his word for it ceasing his singing. His father came over along with Mr. Heracles who was second in command on the ship with brown hair to his chin and olive green eyes. He snapped at the man.

"That will do Mr. Williams." Kiku smiled.

"But I want to know more about pirates." Mr. Heracles laughed.

"All you need to know...is that they be getting a quick stop and a short drop." Kiku looked past the man to see Mr. Williams pull on his chain and make a hanging mimic. He gasped and his father covered his ears.

"I would like it if you didn't talk about those things to my son aru." Mr. Heracles nodded his head and turned on his heel before he walked away. His father, Yao smiled at him and toddled off to talk to someone.

Kiku watched the waves rolled along the side of the boat and some larger ones formed further out at sea. He sat in silence until some drift wood floating by caught his attention. He put a hand just above his brow and squinted slightly until he realised... It was a boy around his age! Just floating out at sea!

Kiku panicked and quickly shouted the crew.  
" ! Come quick! There is a boy in the water!" The brown haired man came to the boys aid fast and ordered the crew.  
"Quickly!... Get him on board!" The crew easily and quickly got the boy on board the ship and laid him in a coarse woollen blanket. The boys blond hair stuck to his face and a cute looking cow lick flopped down sadly on his face. His eyes were shut tightly and his eyebrows pressed into a frown.

Kiku gently pushed some of his hair out of his face until Heracles shouted from the hem of the ship.  
"Ship sunk at two o'clock!" All the crew gathered on the left side of the boat and stared as a navy ship burned as it sunk. The flames danced over the wooden structure and turned it to ashes. Kiku gasped and turned back to the boy, seeing there was something around the boy's neck his nimble fingers gently picked it up without disturbing the boy. He gasped under his breath as the medallion was intricate , with golden patterns all over it, but a skull in the middle was a most obvious give away. This boy was a pirate.

The boy jumped up coughing and spluttering like he just woke up from a nightmare.  
"Where am I?! Who are you?!" Kiku smiled softly.  
"I'm Kiku...And you are?" The boy panted and his eyes drooped like he was going to fall to sleep.  
"Alfred, Alfred Franklin Jones..." Kiku watched as he lowered his head.  
"I'll be watching over you Arfred.." Heracles' voice from behind him startled Kiku.  
"Did... he say anything?" Kiku gripped the medallion in his hand and hid it behind his back.  
"I rearnt his name. It's Arfred Frankrin Jones...That's arr I know.." Heracles nodded slowly and turned back to the crew once again ordering them around.  
Kiku turned back to the medallion and eyed it before he walked back over to where his father and the man he met earlier were talking. His father smiled at him.  
"We will be there soon Kiku aru. Just a little longer okay?" Kiku nodded and left to go and take care of the injured boy they had found.

Kiku sighed as his father shouted outside his room.  
"Kiku aru! We're going to be late! Are you up yet!" Kiku sighed and shouted back grabbing the medallion he had found off his good friend Alfred all those years ago.  
"Yes father, I am up.."His father Yao burst into his room, already dressed for the day along with two of the house maids at either sides of him.  
"Good Morning Kiku aru! Why it's already mid-day and you're still in bed aru!" His father gave him a happy overly joyous smile and signalled for the maids to open the shutters on the windows.

They did and Kiku squinted a little from the bright light that entered the room. Yao picked up a box next to him and pushed it towards Kiku.  
"I got you something aru." Kiku eyed the box sceptically before he carefully pulled the lid off the top. He gasped quietly under his breath at what his father had been and bought him. It was a white tuxedo with golden lace here and there, although it looked as though it had been hand made by one of the finest craftsmen around. Kiku stopped looking at the suit and looked at his father with a suspicious gaze.  
"What is the occasion?" Yao sighed.  
"Aiyah...You know me too well...Anyway! It's Heracles' promotion ceremony today, and he wanted us to attend!"His father put his arms up in the air in a grand gesture the sleeves on his attire too long, so they flopped down over his hands. Kiku nodded and Yao signalled for the maids to help him get dressed for the day.

Alfred stood in the lobby of Governor Yao's house. It really was a grand looking home. The stair case was carved of stained oak and the rugs made from the finest threads. He gazed around a little before he looked at the candle holders. Even they were made from shined brass with small designs imprinted all over the curling structure. Alfred rubbed a finger over the small engraved designs all the way to the top where the candle should be. His mouth was a little 'oh' shape as he said a little wow under his breath. As his hand traced up to the top the branch un-clicked and fell into his hand. Alfred panicked and looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him do that. Satisfied that nobody did he quickly stuffed it into an umbrella pot nearby. Just as he did so he heard the tapping of shoes on the wooden floor boards of the house. He quickly raised his baby blue orbs and straightened his slightly tilted glasses. He watched as Yao appeared out of a door at the top of the stairs, closely followed by Kiku, the Governor's son. He watched how Kiku's raven, chopped hair bounced on every step he took and the way his deep brown eyes traced his steps. Momentarily entranced Alfred was quick to shake off the feeling and smile politely.

"Good afternoon Governor Yao, Mr. Honda." He added a small bow and Yao smiled a little.  
"Hello aru. Did you bring my order?" Alfred nodded and showed him a blue rectangle case.  
"It's right here sir. I'll show you." Alfred then opened the case and showed Yao the handmade sword.  
"It's a steel blade with a silver handle lined with gold, and it also has various other gold patterns throughout. I made sure to sharpen the blade this morning and the string you see hanging down is made from the finest silken thread. The sheath is a blue leather one with an iron casing inside to protect the blade; the sheath also has various gold patterns all over it. In my opinion, a very fine sword..." Alfred swung the sword around and then handed the blade to Yao with a small bow. Yao smiled at the blade.  
"A very fine blade aru. Thank you for your work Mr. Alfred. Come Kiku there is not long until the ceremony begins. Make haste." Yao then quickly tottered out the door and Kiku smiled at Alfred.

"I had that dream when we found you last night... Mr. Arfred." Alfred smiled.  
"It is nice to know that you think about me ." He added a small bow and Kiku frowned a little.  
"There is no need for you to bow at me, or carr me mister, just carr me Kiku prease." Alfred nodded but sighed.  
"If only I could Mr. Kiku. We are not of the same class, so I cannot.." Kiku smiled small before Yao shouted inside.  
"Kiku make haste aru! We're going to be late!" Kiku nodded with a quick good by and quickly jogged out of the door to join his father in the carriage. Alfred followed.  
"Good bye... ..." The carriage then pulled away from the house and the doors to the house were closed and locked most likely from the inside. Alfred sighed and then made his way down the dirt road and back to his shop in the town.

* * *

Did you enjoy? I wrote a few chapters of this a long time ago but thought it wasn't that good, I've made a few changes to it though, so it should be good. I was inspired by basically watching Pirates of the Caribbean over and over again so ...(loves pirates of the Caribbean) Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sighed as the boat sprung yet more leaks. This was no way for a pirate to travel, well it was if your damned first mate committed mutiny on you and you had to escape from an island in the middle of no where and then some how find your ship and reclaim the title captain. Although he had thought through the escaping the island part, he hadn't thought about the getting his ship back it yet. Arthur grumbled under his breath.  
"Stupid bloody Francis, taking MY ship..." he wandered around the small boat he had taken and he messed with the sail as he hoisted it to gain more speed. He watched as the waves rolled by him, this was what he loved, although he loved it more on his ship that had been stolen. He watched as he went past a large rock formation, as he past there were three pirates hanging from nooses. He took his large feathered hat off and put it over his heart giving a small salute as he read the sign that hung there.  
PIRATES YE BE WARNED  
Arthur snorted slightly.  
"Nobody will catch this pirate..." He mumbled to himself as the harbour to the Caribbean island became more visible. The ship started to gain more water as it moved further and further towards the harbour. So much so that by the time he got to the harbour he was stood on the sail post.

The ship stopped and he quickly hopped on land, his red coat billowing behind him as it rested on his shoulders. His green eyes scanned the island as he looked for anything or one that might get him into a lot of trouble. He decided to play the keep a low profile game until he could find and steal a ship to get to Tortuga and get a crew. Just as he was about to walk into the town a man stopped him.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Arthur sighed and turned around.  
"There really isn't much of a boat left.." He mumbled and the man raised an eyebrow.  
"Can I have your name." Arthur smirked and handed over three shillings.  
"How about three shillings and we forget the name part?" The man looked confused before he caught on and smiled.  
"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." Arthur smiled spotted the navy docks nearby, maybe he could steal a ship from there, although he would need an ally to help him man one of those ships first...

Non-valved trumpets blasted into the air and various men in red coats did their ceremonial march and turns swinging their bayonets around and catching them. They all gathered in a long line and stood to attention as Heracles entered at the other side of the long line of well ranked soldiers prepared to die in battle for their country in the King's Royal Navy. Heracles stood strong and proud at the end of the line before the trumpets blasted out their proud tune and he proceeded to walk down the long line of soldiers to get to Governor Yao who stood at the other end. Yao stood straight backed, high and proud. Kiku fanned himself with his hand as the heat of the Caribbean island was getting to him. He pulled out a hankie and wiped his brow before he quickly returned to his straight backed position, it was a ceremony after all, he had to appear noble and well mannered.

Heracles walked with grace as his blue, woollen tailcoat billowed behind him slightly in the breeze he was creating. He took rather small footsteps which made Kiku all the more frustrated with the situation as he was boiling in the suit his father had forced him to wear on the ridiculously hot day. He continued to fan himself with his hand now not caring if he seemed inappropriate in the public gathering. Yao let his gaze wander over to his son and he frowned at Kiku's behaviour, he was never normally like this. Yao caught his son's attention and frowned shaking his head at him slightly so he got the message. Kiku did and stood straight again blowing air onto his burning face gently in an attempt to cool himself off.

Once Kiku had stood straight and proper again Yao's smile returned to his face as Heracles approached the stand on which he was stood. Heracles climbed the few steps there were and stood with his hands behind his back stood to attention, with his back straight and chin tilted slightly up to the sky. Yao smiled warmly and signalled for the butler next to him to open the sword case. The butler did so and the sun's rays reflected slightly off the perfectly shined and sharpened metal. Heracles wasn't fazed and stood with pride on the podium. Yao took the sword in its sheath and pointed the handle towards Heracles. Heracles took the handle and the metal vibrated and rung as he drew it from the gold encrusted sheath. Heracles did various throws with the sword before he returned it to its sheath and he was handed the sword by Yao.

He placed the sword on his belt and Yao then pinned a badge to the uniform he wore with so much pride it seemed to radiate in an aura around him. Yao turned to the assembly of people and they broke into a loud applause although it wasn't crazy as the audience was made up of nobles and the rich people from the island. Kiku clapped along with the rest of the audience but once again was attempting to blow cool air on his face to try and cool himself down from the blistering heat of the island.

Arthur sighed as he looked around. Just where was this navy harbour? He squinted his emerald green eyes ran a hand through his messy blond locks , being careful to take his hat off and place it firmly back on his head, he was actually quite surprise nobody had bothered to ask him of his business in Port Royal yet, but he was also rather glad nobody had. He took one final look around before he spotted the waving of a British flag a little walk away from where he was. He smirk as he rounded the corner. What a fine ship that was, and it was going to be his.

He casually walked along the peer until he came face to face with two guards who stood in his path with bayonets it hand and their red coats worn proudly. One had flaming apple red hair and the other blond, brown locks, they both carried emerald green eyes, much like Arthur's. He groaned as he realised who the two men were. The red haired one was his oldest brother Allistor and the dark brown, ginger haired one was his second oldest brother Cailean. He sighed and plodded over to his two brothers, hopefully they wouldn't recognise him. He tilted his hat slightly over his eyes in an attempt to hide his identity. He strolled over to the bottom of the peer and gazed at the large ship in front of him.

It was a beautiful boat, indeed it was, however it wasn't to his taste with the lacking speed and large dock to keep charge off, it really wasn't his thing, but it was going to be involved in the plan hatching in his mind. As he was gazing at the ship his two brothers made their way over to him and coughed slightly. This startled Arthur a little, but he recovered quickly and kept his hat covering his face.

"This 'ere peer is off limits to the public lad. I suggest you get off me' peer before we force ye off." Allistor scanned the smaller male with his billowing red coat and large feathered hat. Arthur sneered, his brother was such an uptight wanker.  
"Well, if I see a civilian I will inform you sir." He then attempted to walk away from the situation until Cailean stepped in his path.  
"Well I'm sorry sir, but can you be obliged to leave the here peer, it's off limits.." Arthur shrugged and kept his hat down and tilted his head towards the boat over it the water by the cliff.  
"Can you please tell me the name of that boat?" Allistor nodded and smiled proudly.  
"That there lad be thee Interceptor, it's the speed in these waters lad." Arthur nodded.  
"But have you maybe heard of The Black Rose...I hear her speed is almost unmatchable..." Allistor snorted.  
"Oh yeah lad, the ship of mythology and 'ere legend. It has black sails and is crewed by the damned, and thee captin they say was so evil and sinful, hell itself spat him back out again..." Caliean rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah, that here ship...I think I've seen it you know..." Allistor scowled.  
"Oh so ye have have ye, so you've seen t'e face of death starring beady holes inte your skull and black sails t'at rise and signal your impending doom?" Dylan shook his head.  
"No, but I have seen a ship with here black sails though.." Allistor shook his head.  
"No ship apart from t'e Black Rose has black sails, so ye haven't seen t'e Black Rose at all.."

Arthur, meanwhile was fumbling with the wooden steering wheel of the Dauntless and smiled as his plan formed in his head. Allistor turned his head from side to side and then shouted.  
"OI! I TOLD YE THAT YE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABOARD T'IS 'ERE SHIP!" Arthur smirked from under his hat at and Cailean gave him a look of wariness.  
"Anyway, what's ye business here Mr..." Arthur replied quickly.  
"Smith..."  
" , and no 'ere lies!" Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Well, it was my plan to come to Port Royal and steal a boat, then sail to Tortuga, pick up a crew and then go after MY boat that was so rudely stolen from me and pillage and plunder my weasley black guts out.." Cailean gave him a confused look.  
"I said no lies..." Arthur raised an eyebrow and Allistor whispered to Cailean.

"I t'ink he is telling the truth..." Cailean whispered back.  
"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't be telling us what he's going to do..." Arthur nodded noting how much Cailean sung his sentences.  
"Yes, or I could have just made it seem less brutal because the actual truth is so gruesome you would throw up the contents of your stomach onto the deck right now?" They both raised an eyebrow at him as he then launched into his tale.

Kiku continued to fan himself with his hand as he had been called to the cliff monument by Heracles. He stood there fanning himself as the now Commodore Heracles stood near the edge of the cliff facing the wind that blew up from the sea. He then looked over his shoulder at the rather flushed Kiku and signalled for him to come next to him at the top of the cliff edge. Kiku took small cautious steps towards Heracles and stood next to him as he took a deep breath.  
"Kiku... I have achieved many things in my life...The only thing I have yet to achieve...is a marriage..."Kiku's eyes widened slightly from what Heracles just admitted and from the heat getting to him even more. Heracles took a deep breath and continued.  
"What I'm trying...to say is.." Kiku's eyes drooped and he swayed slightly further and further towards the edge of the cliff.

As Heracles was about to continue Kiku managed to mumble out.  
"Too...hot..." He then went plummeting over the edge of the cliff towards the sharp rocks. When Heracles finished talking he looked over to where Kiku had been he was shocked until he heard a splash and saw Kiku drifting to the bottom of the ocean. He gripped the rock next to him and shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"KIKU!" His voice bounced off the rocks and Arthur looked up from where the noise was coming from.

Arthur watched as the raven haired male fell into the ocean and began to sink under the waves. He sighed.  
"Are either of you two going to get him?" Both Allistor and Cailean shook their heads and Arthur sighed taking his hat off and handing it to Allistor along with his red coat and giving Cailean his pistol, sword and compass.  
"Don't lose them.." Allistor gave him a confused look.  
"Arthur?" Arthur didn't respond as he dove under the calm blue waves of the ocean.

* * *

Pirates...pirates*continues saying pirates* So this is where these updates slow down, because I've now got to write the chapters so *cracks knuckles* see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur tensed as the cool, salty water hit his face but began to swim down into the depths of the sea. The young man that had fell into the water sank to the bottom to the seabed with his chopped raven locks floating with the current of the water and his eyes sealed shut. Arthur's green eyes stung from the salty water as he swam further into the depths of the water. He held his breath and a few small bubbles of air escaped his mouth as he grabbed hold of the shorter man's suit and pulled him up a little. Just the small jerk was enough to let a chain around the boy's neck come loose from under his attire. Arthur, however, didn't notice and pulled him up to the surface only to be dragged under again by the weight of the clothes on the man. Arthur ducked under again after taking a gulp of air from the surface. He ripped the heavy woollen jacket off the man and let it drift away with the current.

After hauling the body onto the peer Allistor quickly came to the side of the man and fretted a little.

"He's not breathing!" Arthur grabbed his jacket and pulled a vial out of his pocket before he leant over the man and pulled the cork out of the top. He put the strange vial under his nose and counted to three on his fingers before he shot up coughing up water. Cailean gave Arthur a frown with Allistor before the thudding of multiple footsteps from further up the peer sounded. Before they knew it they were surrounded by the King's men along with a rich looking man.

Kiku coughed and spluttered as he got gently helped up as though he was a fragile porcelain doll. His father threw his own coat around him and panicked checking he was okay from head to toe. He looked at the roguish man in front of him and how Heracles gave him a icy look. He smiled a thin line across his face and Yao scowled seeing as Kiku's coat and such were floating in the water nearby. He turned to the men.

"Hang him aru." Kiku jumped forward a little.

"Father! You don't rearry intend to kirr my rescuer do you?" Yao frowned and stepped down.

Heracles smiled and offered his hand to which Arthur shook with a cocky look on his face as he shook off the men grabbing his arms. He reached out with a sturdy hand before Heracles grabbed it and pushed up his sleeve. A clearly marked 'P' was marked on his arm just above a church tattoo with a small field in front of it.

Heracles' smile became a small frown as he removed his hands from the man's arm, as though he had just touched vermin. He wiped his hands on his uniform and spoke.

"Well Arthur Kirkland. Had a encounter with the east Indian trading company I see... Such a pleasure... to meet you."

"Captain Arthur Kirkland if you please." Arthur whipped his hand back to his side and smiled annoyed before his brother handed his things over, along with his precious feathered hat!

"Just what are you doing in Port Royal Mr. Arthur Kirkland, and where is your ship?" Cailean stepped forward and smiled, full of himself as usual.

"He said he'd come 'ere to commander one sir." Heracles raised an eyebrow and Allistor cut in.

"I told you t'e lad was telling t'e truth!"

Heracles had one of the men hold the things while he looked through them. He held up his pistol and scrutinised it.

"One shot with additional powder but no more shots." He took his special compass and opened it tipping it this way and that before snapping it shut again. " A compass that doesn't point north.." He drew Arthur's sword and smiled looking at him with a lazy smile. " And I expected it...to be made of wood." He then pushed the sword back into it's sheath and turned to Arthur.

"So I make that, a pistol with no extra shots, a compass that doesn't point north and no ship...You...are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Arthur smirked.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Kiku stepped forward with Yao's coat falling off his shoulders but protested.

"Commodore, pirate or not, this man saved my rife." Heracles put a hand before Kiku.

"One good deed cannot redeem a life of sin." Arthur grinned again.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Heracles clicked his fingers and shackles were placed around his wrists before the bayonets and rifles were put on the men's shoulders and they began to march. Arthur groaned.

"Finally."

With the speed of a serpent he had kicked the one remaining rifle into the water and had the shackle chains around Kiku's neck. Kiku froze and Heracles raised a cautioning hand to his men.

Everyone stopped and Arthur smiled mischievously from behind Kiku.

"Now Commodore, my belt and pistol, if you would be so kind." Heracles frowned and Arthur pulled the chains tighter, "Commodore!". The men and Heracles then complied handing his things to Kiku before Arthur grinned.

"Now Kiku, was it Kiku?" Kiku frowned.

" ." Arthur gave him a smile.

" , if you would be so kind." Kiku gave him a frown and took the belt strapping it around his waist looking almost as though he was hugging Arthur making Heracles turn away with a look of anger in his eyes. Arthur grinned and leant backwards as Kiku placed his feathered hat on his head and then shoved his sword into the sheath. Kiku scowled.

"You're despicablre." Arthur smiled innocently before he span Kiku around again and walked backwards making the men follow slightly.

"Men, gentlemen, my lord. You'll always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur then threw Kiku towards the group of men and ran a short way down the peer grabbing a rope and hitting a cog work loose taking him up into the air. Kiku was held against Heracles, uncomfortably close while he shouted to the men. Yao shouted.

"Now will you kill him aru?!" Heracles nodded and shouted lazily.

"Open fire!" Various shots were let off into the air and Arthur shook on the rope stumbling to land on the large wooden post in the harbour. He grabbed another rope as he jumped and swung on it a few times before the squadron of men firing bullets finally got a hit. The rope Arthur was hanging on snapped and he quickly grabbed a part of the shackle chains stringing it over a line and slid down it like a zip line. The line ended on the sea front before the squadron turned their attention to where Arthur ran, promptly following him.

Kiku sighed a little shakily as the men ran off after the pirate and turned to his father.

"That is the rast time I ret you infruence me with your fashion ideas..." Yao frowned and crossed his arms before he shut his mouth agreeing.

Arthur smirked as a group of guards past him after he had hidden behind a butcher's sign with a butcher chopping meat on it. He had slid his sword into the hand and hidden behind it. Very clever on his part. The guards hadn't given him a second glance. He smiled as he crept into a small blacksmiths shop in hopes of finding a way to get the secure shackles off his wrists.

He grinned but it faltered as he saw a man asleep in a chair the other side of the room. With a small straight face he looked at the man's face once he had crept over as quietly as possible. With a small frown he turned around and then shouted in the man's face...He was out cold, probably from all the liquor he had drank as the bottle in his hand proved that.

Satisfied, Arthur grabbed a hammer and began pounding at the chain, without success in breaking it. He hummed slightly before he saw a donkey stood around a cog wheel. The wheels all connected to a turning mechanism and that was to turn fine looking swords. Arthur smiled as he spotted a large cog and then looked to the donkey with a burning hot iron in his hand. With a casual coolness he touched the donkey's backside with the iron and hooked the shackle chains onto the moving belt. With ease the cog snapped the chains but a sudden movement of the door caused Arthur to jump behind the towering mechanism.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and hope the chapter wasn't too short :3 See you next time. I'm sorting out a timetable for updates now so I'll get it up asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred opened the door quietly and entered the blacksmith's shop hanging his coat up in the door was shocked to see the donkey attached to the cog wheel mechansism walking around the pole rather fast. He jogged down the few stairs that led to the main part of the shop and grabbed the donkey's head petting it's coarse fur gently soothing the animal. Once he'd done that he took a few steps forward and peered to his left. There was his employer sat against a crate with a large bottle of rum clutched in his hand. Alfred grinned pushing his glasses up.  
"Right where I left you."

He straightened out his shirt and looked over to the right where all the hammers and clamps were hung on the wall. He looked down to the work station and frowned as he walked over.  
"But not where I left you." He lifted up a stray hammer from the work table and placed it back on the wall.

Alfred paced around a little more and stopped in front of a weight. There, hanging on the edge of the heavy metal chunk was a large feather hat. Alfred frowned a little and stretched out his hand and barely touched the feather before a sword tip tapped his hand away.

Alfred froze and looked at the man who emerged from the shadows with the sword tip pointed directly at his main artery. His short blond hair was messy with a few short braids with beads in them and his piercing green eyes glared daggers at Alfred. His white shirt had a bright green gem around the collar held there by a gold chain and around his waist was a dark green silk sash, his baggy bottoms were made from thick cotton and were black, and the stranger's feet were adorned with very dark brown, leather boots.

Alfred's eyes widened in realisation.  
"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." He got a nod in reply. With a scrutinising look the man lifted the sword slightly.  
"You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Alfred frowned.  
"I try to avoid familiarity with pirates." The man nodded sheathing his sword.  
"Well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. Now, if you'll excuse me." Alfred watched as the man walked to the door and before the pirate could react had the sword in hand from the grindstone near the exit. The pirate only gave him a smug smirk.  
"You think it's wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Alfred gritted his teeth and pointed the blade directly at the man's neck.  
"You threatened Mr. Honda." The pirate's smirk became larger.  
"Only a little."

Alfred scowled assuming the en garde position. The pirate scowled and walked forward with his sword pointing much like Alfred's. He seemed unhappy that Alfred had predicted what he was up to and jumped down the steps landing in front of him. Like lightening the pirate attacked, to which Alfred gave some quick parries. The pirate's smirk quickly appeared on his face again and he spoke grandly.  
"You know what you're doing... I'll give you that, but how's your footwork?"

The pirate tapped Alfred's sword and the two clashed again letting few techniques go unused. The pirate wore the smirk all the way through until he spoke again.  
"Very good boy. And if I step again.. you step again." Alfred gave him a triumphant look stepping the other way. " And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle." Alfred realised they were exactly where they started and then gave a look to the pirate who grinned. "Ta!" The pirate then made a run for the door and Alfred growled throwing the sword in his hand at the door's latch. The sword barely missed the pirate who looked at the sword and frowned gripping the handle. With a few failed attempts of shaking the sword loose the pirate sighed turning around.

Arthur cursed under his breath. What rotten luck. Well, he'd have to fight his way out of this one. He turned around with a pleasant smile and pointed his sword at the door.  
"Nice trick, but once again, you are between me and my way out boy... And you now have no sword." The blacksmith boy simply looked at him through his slightly steamy glasses and grabbed the sword form  
the fire he had used on the poor donkey. The donkey beside him snorted and began walking around the pole before the boy came at him with the red hot sword.

Their swords clashed and Arthur moved behind another pole parrying the boy's attacks. Arthur swung the chain at the blacksmith. The boy promptly ducked but gasped a little as his sword was hit and was flung across the room. After recovering he simply grabbed another and Arthur stared around the room in awe at all the weapons.  
"Who makes all these?!" The boy snorted.  
"I do dude! And I practice with them for three hours a day." Arthur smirked.  
"Seems like you need to find yourself someone lad." The boys jaw set and Arthur intended for the hurt to go even further. " Or maybe you have and practice three hours a day because you are simply incapable of wooing them?" Arthur landed a direct hit and the boy coiled in anger.

The boy let out sudden slashes with the sword.  
"No! I practice with them three hours a day so I can kill filthy pirates like you!" Arthur stumbled slightly as the boy kicked a rack near him and caught another sword along with his other. He then ran at Arthur with his swords flashing as they collided. Arthur wrapped his chain around one of the boy's swords but was out witted as the boy twisted the handle and shoved it into the wooden beam above his head. Arthur hissed and shook the chains before he slammed his feet onto the bellows sending a shower of sparks into the boy's face. He then clambered up a little pulling and yanking on the sword trying to free it from the beam.

He smiled as it came loose but yelped as he fell onto the rack sending the boy up into the air. He barely grabbed onto a wooden beam and Arthur grinned standing up again. He had barely taken one step before multiple sand bags landed on the other end sending him also up into the air. He growled furrowing his large eyebrows before he stood up on the beam and faced the boy. The two jumped from beam to beam before they ended up on the same one. Their swords clashed once again until Arthur slipped making his sword fall from his grip. He cursed and grabbed a rope swinging down to the floor to retrieve his sword. The boy did the same and Arthur growled slashing at the boy with anger.

After another few minutes Arthur grew tired and span around the boy grabbing a bag of sand and chucked the contents all over the blond haired boy. He quickly kicked the sword from the boy's hand and cocked his pistol's only shot pointing it in-between the boy's eyes. The boy grabbed a hammer making Arthur smirk.

Alfred glared daggers at the pirate in front of him holding hammer neck to his head much like a hatchet.  
" You cheated." The pirate smiled.  
"Pirate." He took a step forward to which Alfred took a step back blocking his exit. The pirate scowled as there was banging on the door. " Move away!" Alfred shook his head at the man.  
"No!"  
"Move!" Alfred shook his head.  
"I can't just stand by and watch you escape dude!" The pirate assessed him making Alfred squirm a little.  
"You're lucky boy- this shot's not meant for you." The pirate then uncocked the pistol and stood before him seemingly harmless. That was before his employer slammed the bottle he had drank from on his head. The pirate crumpled to the floor and Mr. Brown snorted mumbling something about idiots before the men burst through the front and back doors.

The men surrounded the pirate on the floor and Commodore Heracles pushed to the front of them smiling at the pirate on the floor.  
"Well done Mr. Brown, you've aided in the capture of the dangerous...fugitive Arthur Kirkland." Mr. Brown gave him a drunken smile.  
"Just doing my civic duty sir." Alfred rolled his eyes placing the hammer down. Heracles smiled.  
"Well men, we'll always remember this day as the day Captain Arthur Kirkland... almost escaped" Arthur, sprawled on the floor, groaned and Alfred watched the men drag him away until his employer scowled at his bottle.  
"Stupid nutter's head broke mi' bottle." Alfred could only roll his eyes and shut the door.

Kiku shuddered at the breeze blowing through the room and his maid Estella smiled warmly placing the bed warmer from the fire in-between the sheets at the bottom of his bed. She patted the sheets down again and smiled at him.  
"There you go Sir, nice and warm. I heard about you encounter with the pirate, must have been terrifying?!" Kiku looked up from his book a little dazed.  
"Oh yes..terrifying.." Estella nodded and stood straight.  
"I also heard about the Commodore's proposal. Now that was unexpected right sir, if it's not too bold to say." Kiku nodded and Estella smiled leaving the room shutting the door with a gentle click. The flame on his lamp dims and Kiku frowned a little confused. He looked out of the window to see nothing but fog. Strange. He gripped the medallion around his neck tightly and shuddered.

Alfred wiped his brow as he hammered a flat of steel on the weight. He pulled of his apron and took his shirt off replacing the apron after. He hammered the flat a few more times before he peered out of the shutters. Nothing but thick dense fog. He grabbed the hammer tightly and frowned. That fog was strange.

Arthur groaned as the three men next to him whistled and edged the dog nearby to come closer to them.  
"Come 'ere boy. Have a nice bone!" Arthur sighed through his nose with his feathered hat resting on his face.  
"Try all you want. That dog is never going to come any bloody closer!" The men turned to look at him with frowns.  
"Sorry mate but we haven't given ourselves up to the gallows just yet." Arthur sighed blowing the feathers of his hat from his face in aggravation.

Heracles breathed in the sea air and Yao smiled a little forced from beside him.  
"Has Kiku given you a answer yet aru?" Heracles shook his head and rubbed his eyes a little from tiredness.  
"No he hasn't..." Yao ringed his hands a little.  
"Well...he's had a taxing day. Awful weather we're having aru." Heracles nodded slowly.  
"Bleak...Very bleak." A sudden boom sounded through the air and Heracles' olive coloured eyes widened. Yao took a step back.  
"What was that aru?!" Heracles listened to a small whistle but jumped pushing Yao out of the way of the wall they were stood behind.  
"Cannon fire!"

* * *

Right I'm sorry this is late. I've had a lot of family stuff on and when I got in it was really late and I'm not allowed on my laptop that late and I was really tired from being out all day so sorry people really. But thanks for reading :3


	5. Chapter 5

People ran for cover as houses exploded from the cannon fire. Children screamed in fear and animals ran riot as the loud noises scared them from their pens. Alfred span around from his work and glanced out of the shutters. Long boats were coming to the shore full of shouting pirates. Many raised cutlasses and pistols, one even had bombs strapped to his belt. Alfred growled in his throat and grabbed a small hatchet off the wall along with a sword.

He pushed open the doors to the blacksmiths and his eyes widened at the sheer amount of them. Pirates ran after the townspeople and the constant cannon fire didn't help the cause. A laughing pirate ran after a woman grinning with yellow teeth. Alfred's blue eyes sharpened and he threw the hatchet at the man with precise accuracy. The pirate was hit in the back and collapsed to the ground in a heap making Alfred push his glasses and run another through. This was going to be a long night.

Arthur's ears perked up and he removed his hat from his eyes to look at the wall. He smiled and placed his black feathered hat back on his head.  
"I know those cannons..." Before he could say any more a loud whistling stopped him. A loud explosion came along with the crumbling of rocks and the men in the cell next to him laughed and chuckled. They scrambled out of the hole in the wall and one turned back to him.  
"My sympathies friend , but it seems ya 'ave no luck at bloody all!" He cackled as he ran out of the cell. Arthur growled looking through the small gap in the wall and slumped against the wall again putting his hat on his face in frustration.

Kiku whipped his head to the side as the sound of cannons caught his attention. He clambered out of bed and looked out of the window with curious brown eyes. Two figures made their way up the path and a small frown creased his forehead as he bolted from his room.

He ran to the main foyer where his father's butler answered the door after a few knocks were heard. Kiku leant over the railing of the balcony connecting to the stairs.  
"No don't an-"The butler opened the door and was shot dead in-between the eyes. Kiku gasped and stayed quiet as two pirates entered the house. They both looked similar being the same height and similar hair styles. One had dark brown hair with a strange curl going to the right upwards, his eyes looked almost golden from where Kiku was. The other had red, brown hair with another curl going to the left sideward; his eyes were a soft light brown. Kiku flinched as the darker haired one pointed and shouted.

"Look fratello! Up-a there!" The lighter haired one nodded and the two ran up the stairs as more pirates filed through the door. Kiku span on his heel and sprinted into the closest room near him. There he bumped into his maid Estella running. He stopped and she pulled him to the side.  
" Sir! They're after you!" Kiku gave her a confused glance.  
"Why?" Estella shook him.  
"Because you're the governors' son!" Kiku's eyes widened and he grabbed Estella's shoulders.  
"They didn't see you. Sneak out the back whire they chase me, warn my father and Commodore Heracles." She nodded and ran off slipping out the room another way. Kiku slipped out the front way and the lighter haired brother spotted him.  
"Fratello! There he-a is!" The chased Kiku to another room.

Kiku grabbed a candle stick and put it over the door knobs barricading himself in the room. He panted surveying the area and smiled as he spotted two swords mounted on the wall. Kiku ran over to the two swords and grabbed a handle trying to pull them free. He pulled and pulled the whole ornament off the wall. He sighed and dropped the swords running to the closet.

Lovino sighed and un-cocked his pistol as they finally bust open the door to find no one there. His brother, Feliciano sighed rubbing his wooden eye, he'd lost one when he was a child. Feliciano whined in his ear and he silenced him listening. They scouted out the room and Lovino smirked as he noticed the carpet had been kicked up at the edge of the wardrobe. He smiled.  
"Ciao raggazo.."

Kiku's eyes widened as the door was flung open and a pistol was pointed in his face. Kiku put his hands up in surrender and swallowed quickly speaking.  
"Parrey!" The pirate in front of him raised his eyebrows and the darker haired one cursed and then spoke.  
"Screw this stupido parley!" Kiku gulped.  
"Parrey demands that the one who is under its protection cannot be harmed until after the agreements are made with the captain." Feliciano nodded.  
"But isn't that in the-a code Lovi?" Lovino hissed.  
"Fine. And don't call me Lovi idiota!" Lovino took his arm harshly and the two began to drag him towards the shoreline again.

Alfred ran another one of the vermin pirates through and looked over his shoulder to see two pirates dragging Kiku to a long boat. He gritted his teeth and swung his sword around before he was knocked over the back of the head. He fell to the floor getting one last glimpse of Kiku's raven chopped hair.

"Here, doggie doggie doggie...Come here...come on.." The dog sat at the other end of the corridor and padded closer making Arthur smirk. "Come here you mangy little-"Arthur groaned as a shot ran through the cell block making the dog wimper and run off with the key in it's mouth. The guard at the door fell down the stairs with a bullet hole in his chest and two men came into the cell block. One scratched his head.  
"Wait! This ain't the armory!" Arthur peered through the bars of his cell and inwardly wanted to groan at the two pirates that came into view. They growled as they saw him behind bars.  
"Well well well, look who we 'ave 'ere!" They laughed and Arthur folded his arms and legs.  
"Leave me alone bloody gits." They snapped their heads to him and grabbed him through the bars. The moonlight hit one of their hands and Arthur smiled sheepishly.  
"Nice curse you have there." The pirate growled.  
"You don't even know Arthur." He spat at his feet before they ran out on their way to the armoury. Arthur shuddered before he leant himself against the wall again.  
"Bloody pirates."

Kiku timidly walked onto the ship's deck and swallowed at the hungry pirate faces. Full of lust and mischief. He shuddered and they walked ever closer to a tall burly man stood shouting in a deep German voice. His slicked back blond hair looked a little overly done but it was obvious he was in charge of this part of the ship. He turned around and sharpened his blue eyes at the approaching trio. The lighter haired pirate to his left grinned with his eyes closed.  
"Hey-a Ludwig! This-a guy wants to see the captain!" Ludwig's eyes only sharpened further, so much so that they looked like small slits. Kiku stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
"I wourd rike to discuss some dears with your captain." Ludwig growled and turned on Kiku back handing him across the face. Feliciano grabbed hold of his arm and wimpered. Kiku frowned.  
"You can't do that to-" He flinched as Ludwig raised his hand again but it was soon caught.

A man with blond wavy hair to his shoulders and deep ocean blue eyes hand caught his wrist and smirked. His light blue coat billowed a little and with his other hand he stroked the slight stubble on his chin still with the smirk plastered on his face. He chuckled deeply and smiled.  
" And 'e shall not lay a hand on zhose under zhe protection of parley." Ludwig snatched his hand back muttering.  
"Aye, zir." Kiku frowned and the Captain smiled charming.  
"Maintenant, w'at are you 'ere for monsieur?" Kiku cleared his throat.

"Captain Bonnefoy ... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostirities against Port Royar." Francis laughed with his crew. "No need for zhe big words monsieur, we are but 'umble pirates." Kiku frowned. "I want you to reave, and never come back." Francis' laughs only increased. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means non." Kiku's frown became more prominent. "Fine," He took out the medallion from his top and held the chain in his hand over the boat railing. "I'rr drop it." Francis smirked flipping a piece of hair out of his face. "What you 'old offers me no value, I 'ave plenty ov it." Kiku glared at him. "Fine, if it's of no varue..." He let go of the chain slightly and Francis' eyes widened as he took a step forward. "Non!" He coughed and Kiku smiled triumphantly. Francis put on a smile. " Do you 'ave a name monsieur?" "Kiku-...Jones." Francis smirked and the crew smiled nodding. Lovino whispered to Feliciano. "Boot strap." Kiku frowned a little confused but went along with it. Francis smiled offering his hand. "Alright, I will accept your terms Kiku now 'and it over."Kiku gingerly handed Francis the trinket and he grinned. "'ow did you come by this? A family heirloom?" Kiku nodded. "Of course, I didn't stear it if that's what you mean." Francis nodded, he then span around and walked off with his small heels clicking against the wood. Kiku frowned. "But you have to return me to shore." Francis whipped around. "First. Your return to zhore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be un pirate for zhe pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And zhirdly...zhe code is more what you'd call guidelines zhan actual rules... Welcome abord zhe Rose Noir Monsieur Kiku Jones." Kiku stumbled backwards and was caught by the arms and shoved into the Captain's quarters. He shuddered and sat in the corner. That didn't go as planned.

* * *

I'm sorry about the change in font. But hope you enjoyed! See you again soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred groaned as his eyes fluttered open to the harsh, white afternoon light. How long had he been out? He rubbed his eyes and sat up pushing a grumpy hen off his stomach. The hen clucked and ran off leaving a few eggs behind. Alfred placed the eggs on the floor and got to his feet putting the sword in his hand into its sheath. He rubbed his aching neck and back before he span around and ran up the huge hill leading to the Governor's house. Alfred burst through the giant oak doors to the house and shouted. "Kiku! Mr. Honda!" No answer came and it looked as though the house had been stormed last night from the pirate raid...This meant...Kiku had been taken. He growled and ran from the house panting as he ran down the hill towards the navy base by the docks. Alfred burst into the office and slammed his sword into the large desk with a map draped over it. Heracles and Yao looked up from the map and Alfred shouted. " ! He's gone missing!" Heracles raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "We are aware of the situation." Alfred slammed his fist on the table. "We must go after her!" Yao's patience seemed to be warring thin and he snapped at Alfred in his worry. "And where do you propose we start aru! If you have any information about his whereabouts I would be most grateful!" Alfred flinched and stayed quiet as Cailean tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Arthur talked about a ship called the Black Pearl..." Allistor rolled his green eyes. "Mentioned it is more of what 'e did lad." "Still..." Alfred curled his fist. "We can ask him where it is! He can lead us to it!" Alfred fist pumped on the inside but kept himself composed. Yao looked offended at the suggestion. "That pirate that attacked him aru! We can't trust a word he says!" Alfred tried to argue. "We could strike bargain!" Heracles lazily raised his head. "The pirates that attacked...did nothing to get him free from his cell...therefore he is not their ally, and is of no use to us." He turned back to his men, apparently through with Alfred. "We will determine their most likely course and launch a search mission that sails...with the tide." Alfred grew impatient and slammed the hatchet into the map also. Heracles gave him a side long glance and pulled out the axe carefully. " Mr. Jones, this is not the time for...rash actions." He pulled Alfred towards him by the scruff of his collar. "Do not make the...mistake of thinking you are the only one that..loves ." He let him go and stood straight and tall. "Now go home!" Alfred watched him walk back to the desk and resume the conversation he had begun with his men. With firm resolve Alfred stormed out of the office and slammed the door on his way out to prove his point, although it seemed a rather childish way to do it. Arthur hissed as he jiggled the sharpened bone in the lock of the cell. He slammed his hand against it, but despite the damage done by the cannon ball, it still wouldn't budge. He jiggled the bone again until he heard the latch of the door open at the top of the stairs. He sighed and laid back on the straw covered floor trying to look casual. He laid his hat on his face with the feather tickling his nose slightly. He sighed as someone marched up to the bars. He lifted his hat a little and immediately placed it back down again. It was that kid, Al, or was it Alex.. something along those lines. Alfred marched up to the bars and grabbed them. "You, pirate. Are you familiar with that ship the Black Rose?" Arthur sighed tipping his hat to reveal his eyes. "Somewhat." Alfred smiled and leaned forward into the bars. "Where does it make berth?" Arthur frowned. "Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Rose sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta...an island that cannot be found-except by those who already know where it is." Alfred leaned even more forward, pressing his face into the bars. "The ship's real, so its anchorage must be real too. Where is it?" Arthur plopped back down idly. "Why ask me?" Alfred groaned. "Because you're a pirate." Arthur just snorted. "And you want to become a pirate yourself?" Alfred folded his arms across his chest. "Never...but...They took ." Arthur's curiosity peeked and he found that it would probably be fun to tease the young boy. "So it is that you found someone. Well if your intending to be all brave and rescue them to win their heart you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me." The boy slammed his fist against the bars angrily but he thought for a moment before speaking nervously. "I can get you out of here." Arthur just laid their thinking before he answered. "How, the keys ran off...Stupid mutt." Alfred leaned against the bars again with his hands wrapped around two. "I helped build these cells, with the right leverage the should just lift free." Arthur lifted his head up from the floor and studied the boy a moment. He looked just like boot strap. Arthur gave him a question. "Your name is Jones?" Alfred nodded warily. "Yes, Alfred Jones." Arthur grinned. "Alfred Jones..." He stood up quickly placing his hat on his head and smoothed out the rim. " I'll tell you what Mr. Jones. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, on pain of death, I'll get you to the Black Rose." Arthur stuck his hand through the bars. "Do we have a deal." His grin was still there and Alfred gave him a once over, still not convinced before he shook his hand. "Agreed." Alfred gathered the things he needed and quickly made a mock leaver out of a chair and bench before he shoved it under the door and pushed down on it. The door eventually crashed down on the bench and chair and Arthur stepped out impressed. Alfred quickly looked around. "Quickly dude, someone will have heard that." Arthur flapped his hand sifting through the desk papers and drawers. "Not without my effects." Alfred urged him on. "Quickly!" Arthur grinned and strapped his leather belt around his waist before he attached his sword and pistol, checking his shot was still there, along with his compass. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why bother with that?" Arthur tapped his nose grabbing his grand coat. "That's my business Alfred, not yours. And as for business- we best be off chap, or there is no point in going." Alfred nodded and the two ran out of the door to the shore. Arthur stood in front of Alfred before he abruptly turned around to him. "This person...what would you give for them, to save them?" Alfred curled his fists. "I'd die for him..." Arthur smirked. "So it's a him eh?" Alfred blushed and Arthur laughed, it was so easy to get to this lad. He turned back looking at the boat. "Good though...good." The two ran across the beach and quickly snuck under a small rowing boat. Once the backs of the guards were turned they got up and began to walk into the water. Alfred spat out sea water in the depths and spoke to Arthur. "Why can't we just take the ship an easier way." Arthur grew irritated. "Well the boat we want is already being sailed, so this is the easiest way to get to it git!" Alfred stayed quiet until the two reached the Dauntless.

The men aboard the ship laughed as they played a card game. Allistor and Cailean among them. The captain of the ship shook his head as he watched the game progress. Arthur grinned and jumped over the railing, Alfred not long after him.

"Keep calm! We are taking over this ship!" Alfred got into the swing of things.

"Aye avast!" Arthur shook his head no and Alfred became quiet. The captain simply chortled.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out alive." Arthur grinned showing one of his golden caped teeth.

"Oh we are dead serious." He pointed his pistol at the Captain and he smiled.

"We'll give you a head start shall we, see if you really live up to that-" Arthur simply grabbed him and pushed him over the side of the boat.

"We have ourselves a ship!" The rest of the crew followed the Captain, who had landed in the small boat Arthur and Alfred had used to get here. Arthur turned to Alfred as he put up the sail. "Alfred, short up the anchor!"

Yao frowned as he looked through a telescope.

"Commodore-" Heracles shushed looking at the map. Yao tried again. "But—" Heracles turned to him.

"Please." Yao put his hand on the map.

"Dammit man aru! Someone is stealing your ship!" Heracles took the telescope from him and looked. On the deck he saw Alfred pulling on a rope to bring out another sail.

"Rash Jones, too rash." He scanned over the ship and saw Arthur shouting at him from the wheel. He sighed rubbing his eyes. "That has to be the worst pirate I have ever seen."

Arthur leaned on the wheel relaxed as the wind blew them further out. Alfred turned quickly shouting up to him.

"They're coming!" Arthur grinned and ran down from the wheel watching as the Interceptor pulled alongside them, he then dived into the water along with Alfred.

Heracles smiled as they pulled alongside them, too easy. He shouted at his men and soon grappling hook were thrown across pulling the two ships closer yet. The men swarmed across and Heracles shouted.

"Search everywhere! Nothing goes under the radar!" The men began looking with guns loaded and ready to fire.

Arthur clambered up the rope ladder and smiled as he grabbed the only sentry on duty flipping him over his shoulder into the water bellow. Alfred clambered up alos and the two quickly got to work before the sentry shouted from the water.

"They're getting away!" Arthur finished untying the ropes to the grappling hooks and then ran to the wheel steering them away from the Dauntless. One man tried to swing back across using another rope but failed and ended up in the water. Heracles ground his teeth together.

"After them ready the long nines!" The man at the wheel sighed.

"They cut the rudder chain sir..." The men in the boat in front scrambled out as the Dauntless ran over them. Heracles hung his head as he stopped the wheel spinning. His second in command came over.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Heracles sighed.

"So it would seem." They watched as the Interceptor sped off into the distance and over the horizon into the setting rays of the sun.

* * *

*sings* Thank you for reading! *stops singing and coughs* I hope you enjoyed and next chapter shall be more Kiku I think, so, sorry but I'm following the story line! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time with Chapter 6. Thank you to 'The Egoist's Girlfriend,Chocochino11, Shiralala, and The Almighty Pyro for your wonderful reviews! Thanks a lot! I know I didn't reply to any of them but thank you loads and loads. *brings forward plate *scone anyone* :3


	7. Chapter 7

Kiku sighed as he stood up stretching his legs. He was caught off guard by a loud knock and then the two twins burst into through the door. Lovino cursed at his brother and picked up the dress he had in his hand. Kiku gave a horrified look and stared in disbelief at the dress. Lovino smirked and his brother smiled dizzily.

"You'll-a be dining with the captain tonight, and he-a requested you where-a this." Kiku didn't even hesitate to decline.

"Terr the captain that I am disincrined to acquiesce his request." Lovino' smirk only got bigger.

"He said you'd-a say that. He-a also said that if-a that be the case-a, you'll be-a dining with the crew, and you'll-a be naked." Kiku flushed and pt his hand out stiffly. Lovino scowled and chucked the dress to him before he dragged his brother out of the room. Once Kiku was sure they were gone he changed quickly and mentally beat himself. He looked so stupid.

Francis swooped into the room followed by pirates with plates of food and bottles of wine. The table was set grandly and Francis smiled sipping on a glass of wine.

"Servant or not Monsieur, it fits you." Kiku just looked at his plate raising his dark brown eyes momentarily to look at Francis.

"Dare I ask what happened to the previous wearer?" Francis' smile fell and he rested his feet up on the table.

"Now, zhere will be non of that. S'il vous plait, dig in." Kiku took small bites of his food on the plate in front of him and Francis' smile was etched on his face once more. " Zhere iz no one to impress 'ere, you must be 'ungry." Francis didn't take another sip of his wine and simply swished it around the glass it was held in.

Kiku didn't need to be told twice and he dug in greedily. He hadn't been fed in just over twenty four hours. He ate te meat and Francis leaned forward taking his feet off the table.

"Try zhe wine." He handed Kiku a small glass and Kiku took a small sip, careful of Francis' intentions still. Francis shined an apple and handed it to Kiku as well.

"An pomme?" Kiku took the apple but stopped studying Francis' face. He longed for something, it wasn't him, but something else. Kiku also took notice of how the man hadn't eaten anything as of yet.

A sudden realisation came over him. He dropped the bright green apple.

"It's poisoned..." Francis let out a genuine laugh and he looked at Kiku still holding his stomach.

"There'd be no sense in killing you Monsieur Jones." Kiku swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

"Then, why aren't you eating?" Francis got out the medallion and hung it from his fingers swinging it back and forth.

"I would if I only could mon ami." He placed the medallion's gold piece in his palm. "Do you not know w'at zhis iz zhen?" Kiku crossed his arms.

"It's a pirate medarrion." Francis didn't take notice of his answer.

" It's a piece of treasure from the Isla de Muerta." Kiku looked confused. "Ah, zo you don't know az much az you pretend. Back when Cortes was cutting a great bloody swath through the New World, a high priest gave him all zhe gold zhey 'ad, with one condition: zhat 'e spare zhe people's lives. Of course, Cortes being Cortes, 'e didn't. He'd've made a great pirate, that one." Francis waltzed over to his Captain's chest and opened the lock with his keys before he placed the medallion in the box and locked the chest handing the keys to a rabbit perched nearby. The rabbit held the keys in it's mouth and hopped away happily. Kiku carefully grabbed his knife off the table and placed it in the napkin on his lap.

Francis continued with his story.

"And zo zhe priest, with 'is last dying breath, cursed zhe golden treasure. If someone took just a zingle piece, consumed by greed, zhen zheir greed would consume zhem. Within a day of leaving port for Spain zhe treasure ship carrying zhe gold run ashore and all zhe men died, save one. 'e survived long enough to bury zhe treasure. Over time zhe curse seeped into zhe ground of zhe island, making it zhe cursed island Isla de Muerta." Kiku feigned ignorance.

"That's arr very interesting, but I hardry berieve in ghost stories any more." Francis stood straight and scowled.

"You are un idiot! Me un my crew found zhe cursed treasure, but didn't take just one piece, we took it all. Rich men we became, and we spent every last bit ov it. Exchanged it for drink, for food, for..pleasurable company. But we zoon found out zhat drink could non longer quench us, food could non longer zatisfy uz, and all zhe pleasurable company could ease our torment. We are condemned, forever to wallow in our own greed. We are cursed men Mr. Jones."

Kiku leant back in his chair and his dark eyes widened. He opened his mouth and shut it as Francis continued.

"Zhe is one way to remove zhe curse, that is to spill the blood ov zhe one w'o first put it on uz." Kiku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and Francis' smile turned twisted. "Zhat's what we need you for." Kiku stood abruptly and began to run to the door. Francis, in a blur of blue, grabbed his wrists and turned Kiku towards him. Kiku struggled and pushed Francis away before he pulled out the knife. Francis laughs.

"W'at do you intend to do with zhat?" Kiku frowned and stabbed Francis in the chest directly in line with his heart. " That 'eart 'as already been broken my friend. But I don't understand, w'at did you want to do after you killed me?"

Kiku stumbled around and bolted from the room. He burst through the doors to see skeletons. Lovino chuckled and his brother laughed a little. Kiku froze. Skeletons. He yelped as he was grabbed from behind. Francis' face was just bone and rotting flesh.

"Zhis is w'at we are! Zhe moonlight zhows w'o we really are!" Kiku whipped his head around with his raven hair hitting his cheeks.

"We are neither dead nor alive mon ami! Zo many years I 'ave been parched or thirst and in zo many years 'ave I not felt the warmth that radiates from someone's skin.." Kiku backed away from Francis' hand and he twirled a small lock of Kiku's hair. Kiku flinched and Francis' hand recoiled as his face set firm.

"You better ztart believing in ghost stories , because you're in one."

Arthur smiled at the sea breeze as it blew in his face and brushed against his cheeks and hair. Alfred sharpened his sword with a small frown on his face. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"For a man of the land, you sure are good with your sea hands chap." Alfred looked at Arthur for a moment for replying.

"When I crossed over from England I worked as a cabin boy. I came out here looking for my father." Arthur didn't answer and Alfred asked a question.

"You didn't agree to help me until you learnt my name, why?" Arthur smiled.

"I knew your father, a good man and an excellent pirate." Alfred protested for a while but eventually gave in and Arthur announced.

"Well young Alfred, it seems we are nearing Tortuga!" Alfred questioned him.

"Why are we going there?" Arthur grinned.

"To pick up a crew of course!"

* * *

Sorry it's short but I'm tired and a lot of the dialogue is really long and is really boring throughout these parts, so I cut rather a lot. ^-^' Sorry again but hope you enjoyed and see you next time. All comments ever made appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur docked the boat in the small harbour in Tortuga and Alfred gave a disgusted look as he looked around. The two stepped off the ship and walked into the centre of the harbour town. Men were drinking from barrels of beer and drunken women laughed sat on top of them as men tried to cajole them their way. Prostitutes clung to men's arms and laughed at the silly and stupid jokes they told as they tried to remain upright from the intoxication of the alcohol.

Alfred turned his nose up a little as a man chugged a keg of foul smelling rum. Arthur chuckled and slapped Alfred, hard, on the back. Alfred lurched forward a little and pushed his glasses up, back over his bright blue eyes. Arthur continued to walk dodging animals and people alike with Alfred following him like a small lost puppy. Arthur spoke above the shouting and drunken laughing with a serious tone.

"We need a crew, we can manage from port to port, but the open sea is another matter all together chap." Alfred watched as a dark skinned girl saunted up to Arthur. Arthur looked her way and smiled. " Michelle! I thought-" He was cut off when she slapped him hard across the face and growled. Arthur rubbed his jaw and Michelle turned away with her nose in the air and her dark pony tails wafting behind her.

Arthur winced as he held his jaw, he looked at Alfred who smirked.

"I don't think I deserved that..." Another woman stomped towards Arthur and Alfred grinned. Arthur grinned rubbing his jaw still. "Ah! Femke-" Femke crossed her arms and sharpened her green eyes at him while she pushed her blond hair out of her face.

"Who was that?" Arthur opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again as she delivered a hard blow across his cheek again. She flipped around and stepped highly away. Arthur pouted and turned again to look at a laughing Alfred.

"I didn't deserve that one either." Alfred rolled his eyes and wiped the tears away while he grinned like a manic.

"Whatever d-dude just hurry up." He said between chuckles making Arthur growl and briskly walk off towards a small yard.

Arthur sighed and grabbed a nearby bucket of water before he threw it at a group of sleeping pigs. A fair haired boy opened his eyes and frowned.

"Who's the one that woke me up!" His shout wasn't very loud and Arthur rubbed his temples.

"It's me Matthew." Matthew's dark blue, purple eyes widened and he smiled a white smile.

"You know it's b-bad luck to wake a man from his r-rest Arthur." Arthur pointed his finger.

"Ah-ha! But I have a way to combat that bad luck with a good luck drink , therefore combating the earlier bad luck implanted." Matthew just shook his head standing and Alfred threw another bucket over him. Matthew yelped and shouted a bit louder this time.

"God damn it Arthur! I-I'm already awake!" Alfred smiled in satisfaction.

"That was for the smell dude." Matthew was about to retort before Arthur just nodded in agreement making him drop his fist in defeat.

The three headed for a bar named 'The Faithful Bride' and got a table while Arthur told Alfred to keep watch for anyone suspicious, just to test the boys skills. He then turned to Matthew and handed him a small rum while he seated himself. Arthur rested his chin on his fist while he swirled a extra small glass of rum, he wasn't much of a drinker, and strange things always happened when he did drink too much. Also he didn't want to risk another night in a strange woman's bed. Matthew had a few gulps of his rum and Arthur spoke.

"I'm going after the Black Rose." Matthew choked on his drink and gave Arthur a look of disbelief.

"Arthur...That's a crazy man's mission eh!" Arthur grinned.

"Why not though right. I know where it's going to be, so I'm going to take it." Matthew shook his head and leaned forward.

"A fool's errand." Arthur tapped his nose.

"Not if the fool has something Francis wants, something he needs dear Matthew." Matthew gave him a look.

"And just what is that eh?" Arthur looked over to the door and Matthew followed his gaze.

"That, is the son of Bootstrap." Matthew looked at Alfred for a moment and nodded seeing the resemblance.

"You may be onto something there Arthur." He chugged the rest of his rum and smiled pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'll find some sailors, there's got to be some on this rock as crazy as you eh." Arthur nodded and Alfred ran over hearing the loud 'SLAM' of the mug on the table.

"DUDE! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!" He had both his sword and a hatchet draw and Arthur rubbed his temples. Matthew nudged him in the ribs.

"He's a bit of a stick." Arthur nodded humming.

"That he is."

Matthew smiled shyly in appreciation of his own work.

"All of them are good sea folk and are worth their salt captain, and, crazy to boot eh." Arthur gave a neutral look and walked up and down the line a couple of times examining the crew Matthew had put together. His red coat stopped billowing behind him and he was stood before a woman dressed in manly clothes. He lifted her hat and frowned his thick eyebrows.

"What are you doing here Elizaveta?" Elizaveta raised her fist and sharpened her green eyes before she slogged Arthur around the face. She spat at the floor where he groaned from.

"THAT IS FOR STEALING MY BOAT KIRKLAND!" Her long brown hair was plaited behind her and had fell from her hat.

Arthur groaned and stood up with help from Alfred. Alfred grinned cheekily.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" He clamped his hand over his mouth chuckled and Arthur sent him a glare.

"I guess I did deserve that one.." Elizaveta growled and raised her fist again making Arthur flinch but he caught her wrist.

"I didn't steal it, I...borrowed it without asking." Alfred shook his head and Elizaveta's eyes were like flaming green fire.

"YOU STOLE IT!"

Alfred stepped in.

"You'll get a better one." Arthur smiled.

"Yes, a better one." Alfred pointed to the Dauntless that bobbed up and down on the waves.

"That one." Arthur raised his finger and stopped turning around to Alfred. He slapped his arm and hissed under his breath.

"That one!" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow and Arthur nodded coughing.

"Yes! That one. What do you say." He stuck out his hand and Elizaveta thought for a moment before she grinned.

"IGEN!" The rest of the crew shouted 'aye' and they all clambered aboard the Dauntless at the end of the peer. Elizaveta grabbed her hat from Arthur and pushed it on her head before she stomped off.

Arthur sighed and looked at the crew as they clambered aboard. He noticed a smaller boy and squinted his eyes before he scowled and shouted.

"PETER KIRKLAND! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" A shorter crew member froze and turned around slowly to reveal a boy with the same blond hair as Arthur, ash blond, but with blue eyes, but strangely the same big and bushy eyebrows. Arthur tapped his foot as the boy sulked and slumped before him.

"Yes Arthur..." Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked down at the boy.

"What did I tell you when I left Peter." Peter sighed and looked Arthur straight in the eyes.

"YOU, said not to leave Allistor, Cailean or Dylan if it was a real emergency..." Peter crossed his arms.

"And why are you here Peter Kirland." Peter pouted and Arthur sighed. "Whatever, I can't take you back so you'll have to come..." Peter jumped in the air.

"Yess!" He then ran off to harass the rest of the crew. Arthur rubbed his face with his hands and Alfred smiled.

"Big brother Captain Arthur Kirland. Take away your fierce aura dude." Arthur slapped him around the head.

"SHUT IT YANKEE!" Alfred yelped and held his head.

The thunder boomed and lightening shot across the sky lighting up the ship for a few seconds with a blinding white light. Alfred scowled against the waves that splashed onto the deck and pulled on the rope in his hand. Arthur held his hat and steered the ship in the direction his strange compass pointed. Matthew shouted in the wind and it reached Arthur's ears.

"We'd best drop canvass Arthur!" Arthur shook his head.

"She can hold a little longer Matthew!" The wind blew stronger and whistled in every man and woman's ears. Arthur grinned as the ship sped faster. Matthew stared at him like he was a mad man.

"What's got you in such a good mood eh?" Arthur looked out into the dark rolling waves of the ocean.

"We're catching up!"

* * *

Sorry for no updates, but I've had two maths exams and revision to do for them, so I'm sorry *dodges various objects probably thrown* Again I'm sorry people! ;3; Hope you enjoyed though!

P.S: I write the chapters on word so they come out all spaced around and weird, sorry if the changes don't show up, I'm trying my best here guys ;3; And whenever I do try to change the spacing it saves and deletes all the spacing I put in so I'm sorry! Don't eat me ;3;


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano sighed brightly as he spotted the coast line in the near horizon. He leant over the bars and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
"Isla de Muerta! Isla de Muerta off the-a port bow!" Ludwig sighed and turned to Francis who had just come out of his cabin.  
"Vhat are zhe orders Captain?" Francis stroked the slight stubbed on his chin.  
"Bring 'er in not too close. We can't brave zhe reef until 'igh tide." The cliffs around the island sank deep into the sea and loomed overhead threateningly. Francis added more instructions to his previously said words, "We lay anchor until it's dark." Ludwig nodded and relayed the instructions to crew in his booming loud voice, like that of a foghorn. Francis smiled wistfully.  
"Zhat iz if zhe first doesn't zink back into zhe depths of 'ell from which it came."

The Interceptor let out her billowing white sails wing to wing and Arthur smiled to himself. Elizaveta scowled and glared holes in the back of his head as she turned the wheel a little to keep the ship going forward with a graceful speed. Arthur watched the compass in his hands intently and frowned his bushy eyebrows again as it pointed north east. He clicked his fingers.  
"Six points port!" With another growl Elizaveta turned the wheel again and the Interceptor complied turning in the direction.

Alfred watched with curious blue eyes and coiled some rope in his hands around his arm and elbow in a clockwise motion. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose with his other hand before Matthew snatched the rope from him.  
"It's b-bad luck to do that. Left-handed ropes are coiled against t-the sun. So that's anti-clockwise." Alfred held his hands up in defence and Matthew pushed his round glasses up blinking his dark coloured eyes. He looked at the coiled rope and Alfred groaned bored of the ship journey already.  
"How does he expect to find an island that doesn't even exist dude, and with a compass that doesn't even point north!?" Matthew smiled through his rather thick glasses.  
"Just because it doesn't p-point north doesn't mean it doesn't point t-the way...That compass points the way to Isla de Muerta directly."

Alfred's eyes widened like a small child and a scary story.  
"Really dude?...So what's the story with the pistol?" Matthew nodded leaning closer to tell him and noticed how he and Alfred were of a similar build and height. He was maybe slightly taller than Alfred but he was a few years older than him so it would be normal.  
"Well...Arthur has an honest streak in him..a-and that's where the trouble came, when h-he was the captain of the Black Rose." Alfred's eyes widened and he rested his chin on his fist.  
"He never told me that." Matthew smiled and nodded.  
"Well. Arthur was a Cartographer and eventually saved enough money for a ride on t-the Black Rose. He mentioned this island and offered e-each of the crew an equal share o-of the treasure. The First mate tells everyone of the equal share of the t-treasure and the is-sland. Arthur...well he gave away the bearings, and there was a mutiny that v-very night."

Matthew's voice became a whisper and Alfred leaned closer to hear what he had to say.  
"A-Arthur gave h-himself up willingly for the sake of his l-l-loyal crewmen and was marooned on an island. H-He was left there to die with just a pistol with one shot, and a-after a week or so of starving with n-no shade, that pistol s-starts to l-look very friendly." Matthew raised his fingers to his head in a gun shape and Alfred sat back a little intertwining his fingers.  
"How did he get off the island?" Matthew smiled.  
"Well, you see he waited i-in the shallows o-of the reef, three days and t-three nights. On the fourth morning he strapped himself a couple o-of s-s-sea turtles together and got back to civilisation." Alfred raised an eyebrow.  
"What did he use for rope?" Arthur looked at him smiling showing one of his golden teeth.  
"The hair of my own back." Alfred huffed and Matthew rubbed the back of his neck as Arthur walked away with his dark green sash around his waist waving behind him slightly.

Kiku had his back straight upright and ridged while Francis grinned pushing the hair from his neck placing the medallion around. Feliciano and Lovino held his arms behind his back and Ludwig grumbled crossing his arms over his bare chest which was littered with battle scars. Francis smiled gripped Kiku's cheeks.  
"Be'ave when we get down zhere." Kiku only stayed emotionless so Francis could not detect the reaction he wanted. Francis turned away pulling his golden locks back into a small pony tail.  
"Let's go shall we."

They all stepped onto land and looked up at the large cave before them. The moon rose above the cliffs and briefly turned the men to skeletons before shadows danced across from the entrance opening. Francis' sword slicked against his side as he held a torch and strode into the dark cave. They came to a halt not far from the entrance and Lovino peered over the edge of a cavern with a deep drop and stumbled. His arm was caught by Francis who pulled him upright.  
"Careful Lovino, fall down zhere and you're going to miss Judgement day, because not even God can reach it." Lovino shook the Frenchman off and cursed.  
"Get-a off me stupid French bastardo." Francis shook his head and began to descend into the depths of the complex cave system.

Peter shouted from the crow's nest and Arthur winced from his brother's loud voice. He was almost as loud as the loud mouthed Alfred.  
"LAND HO LAND HO LAND HO ARTHUR!" Arthur raised a fist.  
"I get it git! Get down from there!" The faint outline of the Isla de Muerta could be seen on the horizon and Arthur's scowl was replaced with a wicked smile. Elizaveta flinched but smiled.  
"Kids... have the whole world ahead of them..." Arthur clicked regaining her attention and she growled and shouted. "You don't command me Kirkland!" Arthur snorted.  
"Whatever. They'll be anchored right near the entrance so haul the sails and steer us around the edge of the cliff, they cannot see us until it is necessary." Elizaveta grumbled and steered the Interceptor to her right.

The flickering of torches lit the darkness and revealed gold and treasures of all kinds. Gold glittered all over and diamonds along with Spanish gold bars. All of the treasure here look to be worth millions and Kiku's eyes widened.  
" The curse drove you to correct arr this?" Francis nodded.  
"Oui, and not one piece ov it iz any use to us, it's only 'oarded." Kiku stopped to look at his beat up reflection in a diamond encrusted body mirror. His chopped locks were greasy and straggly while his eyes were dull and large bags were underneath them. He only had a few moments to look before he was pushed along by the two Italians behind him.

Alfred looked over head and his eyes widened at the water fall spilling into a deep hole.  
"What is that dude?" Arthur looked.  
"Well it depends."  
"Depends on what?" Arthur gave him a bored look.  
"On whether you believe the stories that say it's a water fall that comes over the cliff with high-tide with a short drop beneath into a lagoon. If not-" The water surrounding the long boat they were in was tugged into the current and was sucked into the hole. Arthur smiled sheepishly.  
"Too late." The boat feel quickly but landed calmly in a beautiful under water lagoon that glittered with small beams of light. Arthur smiled rowing to a sandy shore.  
"One to the stories eh!"

* * *

SORRY GUYS! *gets down on knees* Don't kill me! I had things on last week and I couldn't update so I'm sorry but here's the update now! *pleads for life*


	10. Chapter 10

Francis took graceful steps towards a huge treasure chest on top of a mound of glittering gold. His clothes flowed behind him and Kiku watched as a piece of silk ribbon came loose from his pony tail. Francis strode up to the top of the gold pile and turned around holding a small blade in his hand.  
"'ere before us is zhe cursed treasure of Cortez 'imself. Zhis was won by blood, and demands blood in return." Francis curled his index finger a few times in Kiku's direction, signalling for him to be brought forward.

Lovino grinned wildly and nodded to Feliciano as they both pushed Kiku forward towards the chest that was filled with the Aztec gold. Francis stretched out his hand and Kiku took it flinching as his cold skin. Francis pulled him up and whipped Kiku around with lightening speed holding out his hand and the medallion was placed in his palm. Kiku looked up at Francis who smiled down at him with a smirk as he pulled the dagger across Kiku's soft skin. Francis smiled at his crew and murmured.  
"It was started wizh blood, zo blood shall end it." He held Kiku's hand around the medallion in his own and the crew roared, well Lovino and Feliciano cheered with the rest, Ludwig just clapped a little looking annoyed. Francis then uncurled both of their hands and let the blood covered medallion drop into the chest with the rest. The medallion's clattered together and Francis smiled from under his hat. The crew looked around.

Feliciano smiled and cocked his head to the side.  
"How do we-a tell?" Lovino nodded.  
"Si, I don't feel-a any different." Francis frowned a little and cocked his pistol shooting it at Lovino. Ludwig looked at the shocked Southern Italian and raised his eyebrow.  
"You're not dead." Lovino nodded a little shaken but soon regained himself.  
"HE-A SHOT ME YOU DAMN BASTARDO!" Francis rolled his eyes and Feliciano whined.  
"It didn't-a work! The-a curse is-a still here!" Francis' tongue fell thick and he struggled for an answer before he turned to Kiku who was still stood in the dress. He strode straight up to her.  
"Kiku! What waz your father's name!" He grabbed Kiku's arm harshly and his ocean blue eyes swirled with anger. "Was your father's name Sadik Jones!" Kiku smiled slowly and shook his head.  
"No." Francis' rage grew and he smashed his hand across Kiku's face sending him over the pile of gold and onto the rock further down near a small stream that ran through the cave. Kiku was motionless and the crew grew vicious.

Francis curled his hands and shook with anger before Ludwig growled at Lovino and Feliciano.  
"You brought uz zhe vrong person dummkopf!" Feliciano trembled and Lovino growled back shaking his fist.  
"He was the-a proper age! Plus-a she said her name was-a Jones!" Lovino tried to hit the German to have his brother stand between them. Ludwig turned on Francis seathing with rage.  
"You brought uz here for nozhing!" Francis scowled.  
"I did not mes amis!"

Alfred growled from behind the rock and Arthur held his arm.  
"Easy tiger. This is going to be a difficult one. I'll go around them and you just...stay put and don't do anything stupid okay?" Alfred nodded reluctantly and Arthur stalked off around the corner. Alfred sighed and grabbed a paddle before he hit Arthur on the head with it grimacing.  
"Sorry Arthur, but I can't have you lying to me anymore." Arthur was to and he then crept around determined to get to Kiku and get him away from this place.

Alfred crept around the pirates and submerged himself in the small river that ran through the cave before he swam closer to where Kiku was. The pirates were all squabbling and didn't notice as he came next to Kiku and placed a cold hand on his mouth. Kiku jolted and looked at him with wide eyes but they soon became natural as he realised it was Alfred. Alfred gave him a grin before he whispered.  
"Let's go dude." Kiku nodded and looked at the floor where he laid. The medallion was shining next to him and he quickly grabbed it before he submerged himself in the water and followed Alfred out.

Ludwig growled in his throat and folded his arms over his scar covered chest.  
"You vere the vone zhat brought uz here!" Francis drew his sword with a fearsome smirk.  
"You will not defeat me, you lack zhe zhings I 'ave witnessed." The crew drew back and Lovino looked at where Kiku once laid, he then realised he had disappeared.  
"Signore! Kiku has-a disappeared!" Francis whipped his head around and looked at the place where the boy once laid. He sighed and twirled a small lock of his blond hair.  
"Search zhe place. I want him back 'ere." The crew drew their cutlasses and pistols before they headed off to try and find the escaped Japanese teen.

As soon as they rounded the corner into the tunnel they found an unconscious Arthur lying on the ground. Lovino smiled and cocked his pistol to the former pirate captain's head. Arthur groaned and pushed his dirty face upwards to see a pistol in his face. He did a double take and scrambled upwards brushing himself off. He muttered and brushed his extravagant coat free of as much mud and dirt as he could. Lovino looked at his brother and they shared a small smile, one was darker and the other rather clueless. Lovino smiled at Arthur.  
"What-a are you doing-a here, Captain." He mocked Arthur's former position and Arthur frowned and folded his arms, thinking of an excuse.  
"I...I was...just here to.." He swallowed and choked out, "to see Francis...wait..what's that word...P-P-P" Lovino raised an eyebrow and Feliciano tapped his chin and then smiled.  
"Veh~! Parley?" Arthur nodded.  
"Yes, Parley." Lovino growled narrowing his eyes at his brother.  
"Let's-a go then, si."

Arthur pushed the tough men off his arms and Francis smirked from his perch on a treasure chest. Arthur curled his nose and tapped his foot nodding his head.  
"Francis." Francis smirked.  
"Art'ur." Arthur wanted so badly to spit at the man's feet but he resisted the urge and started to walk around. Francis twirled his pistol.  
"I'm inclined to kill you right now on zhe spot Kirkland." Arthur's smile only grew bigger.  
"Kiku's blood didn't work did it." Francis hesitated and stopped twirling his finely polished pistol. "I know who's blood you need to end the curse frog." Francis stood abruptly.  
"Tell, or I'll slit your throat Art'ur." Arthur's sile was still plastered on his face.  
"No you won't." Francis nodded to Ludwig and Ludwig grabbed Arthur in a neck lock with a cutlass to his throat. Ludwig raised his blue eyes.  
"Jetzt?" Francis only shook his head.  
"Let me listen to 'is stupid terms."

Arthur began pacing again and stopped pointed at Francis.  
"It's simple really. I have something you want desperately. The way to free you from the curse, which you are under. You have something that I want more than anything too." Francis laughed a string of 'Oh hon hon hon' and then looked at Arthur.  
"Zhe Rose? Well that'z fine, but how do you expect zhis to work?" Arthur looked Francis directly in his deep ocean blue eyes.  
"You give me the pearl, then I'll tell you who you need." Francis stared at him and laughed again.  
"That's your offer? You sailing away with my ship, zhe Black Rose, while I'm left with just a name?" Arthur tapped his chin and nodded.  
"That's right." Francis gave him a look.  
"And I'm zupposed to trust you?" Arthur smiled from under his feathered hat.

"I'm a man of my word." Arthur then touched the area above his heart." And well you see, I have this- would you say honest streak in me and then there's the point that you have no choice mon ami." Francis growled.  
"I'll torture it out ov you." Arthur let out a laugh.  
"You left me on a desert island, what worse can you do?" He spat the words like venom at Francis with a smile still on his face as the man before him became even more annoyed.  
"Blast you, I'll throw you in prizon!" Arthur's smile became smug.  
"Wait as long as you like." Francis pointed at him in a girly manner.  
"You're zetting me up with a double cross! You sail away with my ship while I have a name by your word!"

Arthur strode over to Francis and flicked his hat.  
"Let's say I tell you the wrong name. What do you do then eh?" Francis smirked.  
"Track you down-" Francis stopped seeing where Arthur was going. Arthur wagged his finger.  
"And if I tell you the truth you become mortal, and you won't come near me because you know I'll kill you." Francis offered his hand.  
"Arthur, I don't trust you, and zhat is a fact, but... You're playing this az close to the edge as any man I've ever known, I'll give you zhat. We might just 'ave to sign articles, you and I, Arthur. You're a pirate at heart, I'll give you zhat."

Francis turned to Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig who was prying Feliciano off his arm.  
"Zet sail crew, we need zhat medallion if we are going zhrough wizh zhis." Arthur blanched.  
"Y-You don't have the bloody medallion!" Francis shook his head and sighed.  
"Zhat damn Kiku took it." Arthur rubbed his temples.  
"Okay..." Francis called Feliciano.  
"Zet up Art'ur's quarters in the brig." Feliciano gave him a salute and Arthur hit Francis as he gave a perverted laughing watching the young Italian retreat to the German friend of his. Arthur shook his head and followed the happy Italian to the ship and Francis frowned. He didn't trust Arthur one bit.

Matthew looked at the soaking Alfred and Kiku handing them towels.  
"Two women o-on board won't be good eh." He then walked away and Kiku finished his tale he was telling to Alfred.  
"...and you were in danger, so I took the medarrion. I kept the thing, and obviousry the pirates thought I was you, but my brood didn't work." Kiku handed Alfred the medallion and Alfred ran his fingers over the golden surface. He sighed and looked at the medallion.

"Why did you take it?" Kiku looked at his feet, he had long since gotten dry and had placed of some spare shoes to keep his feet dry and clean. He locked eyes with Alfred and sighed.  
"Because I was afraid you were a pirate." Alfred stood up and then sat back down apologizing to Kiku. He then took out a roll of bandages and took Kiku's hand wrapping it neatly to protect the cut. Kiku smiled a little and so did Alfred. His glasses shone in the candle light and the two moved closer before a loud cough made them pull apart. Matthew tapped his foot and coughed awkwardly.  
"We're making for the reef." Alfred looked at him a little shocked.  
"Why?" Matthew sighed.  
"The Black Rose."

* * *

There you go people *peace sign* *flinches* don't hurt meh! So here's you're update and I'm currently listening to Mein Gott! Forever Prussia's awesomeness! Peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

Francis grinned as they were quickly gaining on the Interceptor. The Black Rose glided across the water with great speed leaving white waves in its wake, the Interceptor's waves matched the Rose's but the pace was slowing. Romano paced over to his captain and his permanent frown deepened as he analysed the Interceptor's movements and course. He coughed and Francis turned his head slightly.  
"Oui, w'at iz it?" Romano crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the solid wood of the deck.  
"Are-a they going to run the-a ship a shore?" Francis looked at the Interceptor and then over to Arthur, who was running his hand on the railings of 'his' ship. Shaking his head, Francis looked back at Romano.  
"Non, zhey are 'eading for zhe reefs."

Alfred placed his hand on his brow and cursed as the Rose was gaining on them. Kiku squinted a little and sighed as he saw the same as Alfred in the situation. Matthew, from Alfred's right, tapped his foot nervously and then rubbed his forehead a little.  
"T-They're going to catch us." Elizaveta growled holding onto the wheel of the ship. Alfred looked over the railings to the stairs and his face lit up with determination. He jumped over the wooden railings and grabbed the rope to the heavy iron anchor.

"We can let the anchor go and then make a sharp turn. We're going to have to face them dudes...oh, and dudettes!" Matthew face palmed and Elizaveta stamped her foot.  
"You're crazy!" Kiku walked down the stairs and stood beside Alfred.  
"But it wirr work. They won't be expecting it." Alfred nodded and Elizaveta sighed.  
"Both of you are crazy." Matthew peeked through his hand and thick, round glasses.  
"Maybe...but...Alfred." Alfred looked at Matthew who was stood rather tall.  
"Yeah dude?" Matthew let a grimace cross his face.  
"If you don't remember, w-we tossed most of the stuff over board to t-try and not be caught." Alfred slammed his head against the railings and then pushed his fist back into the air.  
"We can fight!" Elizaveta rolled her eyes.  
"With what?" Alfred grinned with a red mark on his forehead.  
"With anything! Everything! We just have to hold them off!" Matthew smiled.  
"That's right. We j-just have to hold them off!" Kiku grabbed a rifle and smiled at Alfred.  
"Ret's do this." Alfred only nodded with a small dusting of pink gracing his cheeks.

Matthew and the crew grabbed the rope to the anchor and Matthew held up his hand.  
"On my mark!" The crew shouted and he counted down.  
"Three...two...one!" The rope was guided through the hole in the ship and the anchor was sent down into the depths of the reef where it would hopefully latch onto a rock or chunk of coral and then sharply turn the ship. Matthew smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose before he shouted.  
"Prepare the canons and ready your guns!" Peter, Arthur's brother, smiled and ran to a canon. Alfred grabbed his arm and shook his head. Peter scowled and pouted before he shook himself free and then crossed his arms.  
"Arthur taught me how to shoot one of these you know!" Alfred raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses.  
"Really... Tell me the steps then little dude." Peter placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.  
"Powder!...Fodder!...Load!...Fire!...Swab! And then you repeat!" Alfred slumped.  
"Fine..."

Francis frowned a little as the Interceptor's anchor went down into the ocean. What were they doing? Suddenly, the Interceptor span around in a sharp 'U' turn and he clicked.  
"Prepare zhe cannons! Load your weapons and prepare to come about!" He then strode over to Arthur who was still running his black gloved hands over the railings of 'his' fine ship. Francis got right in his face and clenched his teeth before he walked away muttering. Arthur rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
"Bloody frog is going to get it says I." He laughed at his own use of the rather common pirate language and then watched as the crew scurried around on the main deck.

Arthur yelped as Ludwig grabbed his shoulders from behind and dragged him down the stairs. Francis smiled in a sickly sweet way.  
"Just a precaution Art'ur." Arthur growled.  
"You bloody twat, unhand me at once!" He couldn't say anymore before he was thrown into a cell on the lower deck. He slumped in the corner and decided to wait it out. They wouldn't be able to stop the Black Rose, that was for sure. There was nothing on the seas that had been able to stop her yet.

Matthew swallowed and loaded a rifle standing beside Kiku. Alfred stood behind them and his glasses gleamed in the sunlight. Peter grinned from the cannon deck and he giggled. He was so going to get told off by Arthur, but so would Alfred for letting him do this. This was a lot more fun than being sat on the pier waiting for Allistor or another one of the brothers to finish their shift. Alfred raised a cutlass in the air and both crews roared like prides of hungry, territorial lions. Kiku looked at Alfred, and Alfred looked at Kiku. They both nodded and Alfred and Francis shouted in unison.  
"Fire in the hole!" That was when the rapid shots rang in the air.

Iron cannon balls blasted through the wooden structures of the opposing ships and grappling hooks were thrown across onto the Interceptor to allow Francis' crew onto the deck to fight. The pirate flags billowed high in the air and the two ships rocked on the water as the impact moved their heavy structures.

Alfred's hand went to his neck as he slashed another enemy's stomach, letting crimson blood dye his sword and specks of it litter his face. The pirate's guts fell onto the wooden deck and Alfred gasped. He looked over to Kiku frantically.  
"The Medallion!" Kiku shot another pirate and shouted back.  
"Go and get it! That's what they want from us!" Alfred nodded and threw his sword to a struggling crew member. He then ran down the stairs to the cabin deck to find the medallion this fight was over.

Francis grinned and handed the chained cannon balls to one of his crew members. The pirate loaded the cannon and grinned evilly as the wick hit the fuse. The cannon was sent backwards a foot or so and the Interceptor's sail pole cracked and groaned falling over the stair hatch where Alfred was. Kiku looked over briefly but was soon attacked by another member of Francis' crew and was launched into another fight.

Arthur covered his ears slightly as another cannon ball whistled and crashed into the wood nearby. He growled and stomped his foot in the two inch deep water that had flooded in.  
"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" He ducked as another iron ball demolished the wooden structure of 'his' ship and hit the metal of his cell. He dusted himself off and looked over to the cell door. It was hung on one screw and Arthur poked the door before it fell to the floor with a clatter. He grinned smugly.  
"Now time to get that medallion!" He then ran up to the deck and dodged a few flying fists. Someone from Francis' crew swung back across the gap between the boats and Arthur smiled grabbed the rope, sending the pirate into the sea. He saluted mockingly.  
"Thanks mate!" Arthur then did a little run and landed on the Interceptor's deck swiftly. Another man ran up to him and he swiftly tripped him up chuckling as he tumbled over the edge into the dark waters below.

After jogging around a little Arthur soon found Kiku and he ran over crouching as another shot rang in his ears. He shook Kiku slightly and held out his hands.  
"Where is Alfred and the medallion?" Kiku looked around and then he looked back to Arthur.  
"The hatch...but its covered by the pole." Arthur's eyes wondered over to the railings and he frowned. There was that damn monkey with...the medallion! He shot up.  
"Monkey!"

Meanwhile, Kiku ran over to the hatch where Alfred was gasping for air. Kiku grabbed his hand. Alfred smiled a little and gave him his glasses.  
"Hold onto these for me will you dude." He then dove into the water after taking a deep breath. Kiku shouted him but was attacked and grabbed.

Arthur scrambled after the monkey and shimmied along the fallen sail pole. He grinned but it faded as he stretched out his hand and then coiled it backwards as the monkey ran up Francis' arm. Francis smiled.  
"Merci Art'ur." Arthur gave him a cold smile.  
"You're welcome." Francis shook a finger in his face.  
"Oh non, we called zhe monkey Art'ur." Arthur glowered and Ludwig took a hold of his arms behind his back.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait *flinches in preparation for beating* I had a bad writers block and I was really quite bored of writing so I had a little break, but I'm back on it now so I'll try to get back into my routine. But I broke up for the six week holidays, so that means more updates!


	12. Chapter 12

Francis smiled as he watched the Interceptor sink with various holes in its wooden structure. His smile only grew as he watched the boat explode. Flames were thrown high into the sky as gun powder barrels went off inside the lower decks of the sinking vessel. Kiku gasped.  
"No, Arfred." Francis smirked at the captured crew and walked over to the struggling Kiku. Kiku slipped his arms free but was soon captured again. He struggled and Francis just chuckled flipping his hand. The crew laughed and pulled him towards them. A disgusting smirk crawled onto Francis' lips as a new idea sprung into his head.  
"Show zhe boy zome 'ospitality men!" After saying that Kiku was shoved into the crowd of pirates and struggled against their grasps. Arthur growled and shook the shackles that held his hands together in front of his body. The two pirates holding his arms just laughed and grabbed his large feathered hat from his head.  
"Oi wankers! Give that back!" The two pirates threw his hat up in the air and laughed as he tried to grab the black flamboyant hat back.

Kiku squeaked as the pirates tugged at his clothing and laughed in his ears. No one made a move to help him and Matthew hung his head next to Elizabeta tied around the mast. Arthur was fuming over the loss of his hat and gave Kiku a sympathetic expression. Kiku looked over to the railings on the ship and gasped as a certain man jumped up onto the railings.

Alfred panted as he threw the rope to the side he had used to get up onto the ship. His blond locks clung to his face and his large cowlick drooped over his azure blue eyes. His glasses had been lost from his face causing him to stumble from the deprived vision of his eyes. He grabbed Arthur's pistol and shoved it under his pulling the firing pin back into place. Francis watched with amusement as Alfred frowned.  
"I am the son of Sadik Adnan his blood runs in my veins!" Francis spluttered and took a few steps forward.  
"W'at?..Really?" Alfred pushed the pistol further under his chin and Francis sighed. "W'at do you want?"

Alfred smirked squinting his eyes to point the pistol to Kiku and then replacing it under his chin.  
"He goes free!" Francis raised an eyebrow.  
"Anyzhing else?" Alfred pointed the pistol to the crew.  
"The crew are not to be harmed!" Francis shrugged and Arthur pointed to himself with an angry frown. Alfred could just make out Arthur through his poor, blurry vision pointing to himself and he pointed to Arthur.  
"Captain Kirkland goes free too." Francis curled his nose and then nodded.  
"You 'ave a deal Alfred." Francis knocked his head to the side and two pirates took hold of Alfred dragging him out of the spot light and taking Arthur's pistol and replacing it in the holster.

Francis paced around and then took hold of Kiku pushing him forward towards the splintered wooden plank that wobbled over the depths of the sea. Kiku swallowed hard and looked into the dark waters beneath him. Francis signalled for Ludwig to draw his sword and push Kiku along. Alfred struggled against the men holding him back.  
"You bastard! You lied to me! You promised he'd go free!" One of the men holding him back pushed a gag into his mouth and Francis smirked.  
"You didn't specify when, where or how now did you zhough?" Alfred struggled with his captors and Ludwig sighed folding his arms as Kiku wandered along the dipping plank. After waiting a little longer Ludwig growled.  
"Ve've vaited too long!" He then slammed his booted foot on the plank and watched as Kiku flailed his arms as he fell into the sea. He resurfaced and swam to an island he could see nearby.

Arthur looked down at the sea and gulped as he was pushed onto the plank.  
"Can I at least have my things?" Francis smiled grabbing his pistol, sword, compass and hat. He held them out and Arthur frowned.  
"If you're marooning me on an island again git, can I at least have two shots for each of us?" Francis gave Arthur a strained hateful smile.  
"You can be zhe gentleman and shoot zhe other first while allowing yourself to starve to death." After saying this Francis threw Arthur's belongings into the sea. Arthur growled and held his breath diving under the dark waves to collect his things.

Arthur growled as he got to the shore of the all too familiar island ringing out his black, feathered captain hat. Kiku sighed and looked at Arthur who had placed all his things in the right place again and his giant feather hat on his head. Arthur started towards a cluster of palm trees and Kiku quickly followed him as he tapped a tree with his knuckles and took a few steps north until he hit something under the sand. Kiku watched as he uncovered a trap door and pulled it open.  
"How are we going to get off this island? You did it once before, can't you do it again?" Arthur sighed.  
"Last time I was here the rumrunners used the island as a stock point and I was able to buy myself a ticket back. However, by the looks of things, they've long since been out of business." Kiku watched as Arthur gathered some bottles and headed for the beach. As Arthur walked past him, Kiku grabed his arm.  
"So you're just going to sit on the beach and drink rum?" Arthur handed him a bottle.  
"Yes…Welcome to the Caribbean." He then left Kiku with a small smile on his face.

Arthur snorted in laughter and stood up singing along with Kiku who was dancing around the fire.  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Arthur laughed dancing around the fire too.  
"I LOVE THIS SONG!" They both continued to sing.  
"We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
Arthur stumbled and took another swig of rum before he mumbled.  
"Really bad eggs." He then fell in the sand and Kiku sat next to him laughing.  
"When I get the Rose back I'll teach that song to the crew and we'll sing all the time!" Kiku laughed.  
"And then you'rr be the most fearsome pirate to sair the Spanish Main." Arthur wagged his index finger.  
"Not just the Spanish Main…the entire world! And we could go anywhere because you know what the Rose offers…freedom!" Arthur laid down looking at the stars and Kiku laid next to him.  
"It must be hard for you Arthur being cooped up on this isrand again?" Arthur chuckled.  
"Well, the company is better and the scenery seems to have improved somewhat." Arthur then twirled the hairs of his eyebrows upwards like a moustache. Kiku pretended to be offended.  
"Mr. Kirkrand! I', afraid I've not had enough rum to arrow that sort of behaviour." Arthur smirked and Kiku lifted the rum bottle.  
"To freedom." Arthur watched and clinked his own with Kiku's.  
"To the Black Rose!" Kiku tipped his head back and watched as Arthur down the rest of the rum slowly falling asleep.

Arthur's nose twitched in the early morning. He didn't move but the smell of smoke drifted into his nostrils. Finally giving up, he got up and groaned rubbing his head. The hangover soon disappeared as he saw smoke rising into the air and a blazing fire. He ran over to the fire and marched over to Kiku.  
"What, are you doing?! You've burned the food, the shade- the rum!" Kiku nodded and threw another small barrel of rum into the fire.  
"Yes, the rum is gone." Arthur watched in horror.  
"Why?!" Kiku turned to look at him.  
"One, because rum is a vire drink that turns even the most respectare men into scoundrels, and two," Kiku pointed to the smoke signal in the sky. "That smoke signal is over a thousand feet high which means anyone in two hundred reagues of here, in any direction, wirr see it. The entire royar navy is out rooking for me, do you think there is one chance they won't see it?" Arthur watched with his mouth agape.  
"You burned the whole island for a one time chance of getting rescued?!" Kiku looked to him.  
"Exactly." Arthur fumed as Kiku sat casually on the sand. "You wait Arthur, give it an hour or two, you'rr see." Arthur clenched his fists and stomped up the beach away from the stubborn Japanese male.

Arthur grumbled to himself and looked out to the horizon. There, to his amazement, was a navy boat, white sails dancing. It was anchored in the reef with a long boat already on it's way to shore. Arthur sighed.  
"They'll be no living with him after this…"

* * *

Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoyed! ^-^'


End file.
